La Ciudad de los Fanfics
by MeltedWolf
Summary: Existe una ciudad donde habitan los personajes de nuestra imaginación y hacen realidad las historias que imaginamos, pero cuando alguien no está satisfecho con su historia, recurre a un "escritor auxiliar" para arreglarla. Francis Black deberá arreglar un fic muy mediocre. Tarea que lo llevará a los confines de la imaginación y pondrá en peligro su vida como nunca imaginó.
1. Por las calles de la ciudad

En esta historia se hace mención a muchas series y peliculas, todos los derechos de personajes y series ya licenciadas pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

 **Advertencia:** Este fanfic contiene **spoilers de "RWBY"** , si no has visto al menos el volumen 3, estás bajo tu riesgo

La imagen usada como portada tiene el titulo de "City Noir 24", fotografía tomada por el usuario de Deviantart "Kennethy512"

* * *

 **Capítulo uno: "Por las calles de la ciudad"**

La mañana del 3 de marzo del 2017 entró la joven "pareja", eran Ilana y Lance de la serie "Titán Simbionico".

-Buenos días, por favor pasen -hice el saludo de rutina

La pareja me respondió con la misma cortesía.

-Díganme, ¿En qué les pedo ayudar? -Pregunté.

-¿Usted es Francis Black cierto?, nos recomendaron mucho con usted escuchamos que es bueno con fics incompletos ,bueno esta vez nos tocó el papel de uno… muy mediocre.

-No se preocupen -les dije-, para eso estamos los escritores auxiliares, denme el guion y yo me encargaré del resto.

-Hay algo más, -Dijo Ilana-, Este fic en particular se siente bastante raro, como… si quisiera que fuera malo apropósito.

-Bien –Dije expectante- Talvez se trate de un wannabe que quiso hacer su primer borrador, no se preocupen, no es la primera vez que me encuentro con uno de estos mequetrefes, les prometo un final natural, a buen ritmo y sin forzarlo.

-Y el costo -Dijo Lance.

-Cobro por día –contesté, él Volteó a ver la lista de tarifas.

-Muy bien, pero si se tarda más de un mes lo cancelamos

-Y nos quedamos con el manuscrito como esté -Completó Ilana.

Accedí a lo términos, siempre me tardo más de un mes, pero nunca lo cancelan, el truco es siempre presentar avances, les encanta que parezca que me esfuerzo.

Los despedí y los acompañé a la salida, me puse a hojear el guion, era tal como Ilana lo describió, forzado, predecible, lleno de clichés. Podría haberles escrito un final en cinco minutos, ojalá lo hubiera hecho, pero ese nunca fue mi estilo.

Me puse mi abrigo y llamé a Carmen, el fic empezaba en medio de una pelea, y estaba repleto de aun mas, Ilana mencionó que decidieron contratar un director de la calle de peleas, un lugar un tanto peligroso para empezar [Para los mundanos], cuando llegué al estudio Carmen estaba esperándome afuera del estudio.

-¿Qué tenemos hoy Francisco?

-Ilana y Lance de "Titán Simbionico", un wannabe les dio un papel mediocre que ni siquiera se dignó en terminar.

-Me parte el corazón. –Dijo ella con su habitual tono entre sarcástico y gracioso, no le hice caso y entramos al estudio, nos atendió un hombrecillo muy simpático, aunque muy cargado de cafeína [al menos espero que sea cafeína], nos enseñó la cinta de la pelea, en algún momento se separaron del titán e Ilana estuvo a punto de lastimarse, Lance corrió hacia ella y cuando la salvó se miraron a los ojos por un breve instante, llena de acción y sin sentido, típico de los novatos, Carmen pensó lo mismo así que en el momento decidimos no darle importancia al asunto y seguimos a la siguiente escena. Estaban en la escuela Ilana y Lance estaban incomodos juntos, adelantamos la cinta hasta el clímax.

-No puedo creer que tardó 12 capítulos en llegar a ese clímax. –Dijo Carmen.

En la cinta los tres amigos derrotaban al malo a costo de que Ilana recibiera una herida fatal, Lance le confesó sus sentimientos en medio de su desesperación, Ilana lo miró tiernamente y ahí acabó la cinta.

Es todo lo que escribió el autor -Dijo el hombrecillo- ya pasaron 7 meses, en mi experiencia nunca vuelven a escribir después de 18, pero, aunque no vuelva ya puedo ver el final "La chica muere y el chico se vuelve un ermitaño sabio y humilde", está muy de moda estos días, deberían ver el callejón de los finales trágicos, está a reventar, pero claro, eso que le importa a los mundanos, desde que lanzaron al aire "Juego de tronos" todos se sienten muy trágicos.

Una vida trabajando como director de fics hablando, el tipo había visto todos los clichés, le agradecimos su tiempo y nos dirigimos al auto.

-¿Sabes?, es curioso -Dijo Carmen- es lugar que más se llena últimamente, pero no hemos ido allí en un largo tiempo.

-Ya no soy la única oficina en el muelle -Dije- y los famosos quieren probar nuevos estilos, eso tu deberías de saber… -me detuve recordando la situación de Carmen

-Está bien –Dijo ella- desde que los mundanos dejaron de darme papeles ya no tengo a los chicos para que me provoquen con chistes malos, se siente un poco de nostalgia, ¿sabes?

-¿Ya no vez a Zack e Ivy?

-Sé que han tenido menos surte que yo, ellos están trabajando de extras en historias iguales o peores que estas, y yo estoy en un auto lujoso con guapo escritor.

Desde que Carmen trabaja conmigo siempre se burla del corsica, no sueño con ir a más de 200 km/h, pero no es como si trabajando de escritor tuviera que huir de alguien.

Cuando un mundano escribe un fic la mayoría de las veces se basa en alguna otra obra. Parte del trabajo de un escritor auxiliar es encontrar esas referencias ocultas en su obra, así puedo saber qué elementos puedo usar y cuales debo evitar, es una técnica bastante útil al momento de llenar huecos argumentales y escribir finales para las que están incompletas.

La evidencia [Y el director], apuntaban a que tendría un final trágico, si es así se pueden encontrar muchas referencias en las obras que tienen algún tipo de final trágico.

Tomamos "Avenida clímax de pelea #22" hasta la "Final trágico #14", si antes el lugar estaba sucio ahora era chiquero, la pared había crecido considerablemente desde la última vez que estuvimos ahí, encontrar un lugar de estacionamiento en esta avenida es más difícil que encontrar un hueco vacío en la gran pared que bloquea el final de la calle, lleva ahí más tiempo del que nadie puede recordar y tan solo se han caído unos cuantos ladrillos, casi ningún escritor mundano está dispuesto a romper con ese cliché por temor a que su obra resulte en una mediocre tragicomedia genérica, pero son los clichés los que limitan la imaginación y marcan los límites de la ciudad, mientras tanto las obras se siguen convirtiendo en ladrillos para las paredes.

Al llegar ahí Carmen empezó a hacer su magia, y tomó una a una las referencias en las que se había basado el escritor para hacer su fic.

-Veamos... un poco del soldado Ryan en la primera escena, usó mucho de Star Wars para las peleas, las primeras 3, cronológicamente por supuesto.

Mientras Carmen me dictaba las referencias me dirigí a la pared para buscar los respectivos ladrillos de esas obras, al sacar un ladrillo se puede ver la obra entera en un instante, bastante provechoso cuando hay muchas referencias. Mientras más encontraba referencias más me asombraba de como los mundanos no tienen reparo en plagiar escenas enteras bajo el argumento del homenaje. La gran mayoría del fic estaba basada en Star Wars así que no tuve que sacar muchos ladrillos, devolverlos es una molestia, pero así son las reglas, cuando volví a colocarlos todos en sus respectivos lugares volví con Carmen y nos dirigimos a comer y a hablar del caso en una cafetería cercana.

Hablar con una detective ayuda mucho para hacerme una idea de los autores, puedo encontrar que tipo de perfil tienen y darme una idea del estilo de escritura que debo seguir para no alterar de sobremanera la historia original, no hay nada peor que un final forzado. Cuando tomamos nuestra mesa Carmen me empezó a contar su opinión del autor.

-Es un chico solitario de 15 años que quiere ser escritor, así que decidió comenzar con un fic romántico de un shipeo que nunca se hizo canon, pero claro tú has lidiado con ellos desde antes que yo llegara.

-¿Sabes? -Respondí-, Siento un poco de lástima cuando llega una pareja evidente que nunca se hizo canon, tantos sentimientos guardados destinados a nunca salir a la luz, por eso se tienen que contentar con cada papel que les den los mundanos, por más malo que sea aun si pasa por la avenida #34.

-¿Ya pensaste en un final o vas a reescribir la obra?

-Probablemente solo llene los huecos y termine, aunque…

La camarera llegó con los platillos y nos dispusimos a comer

-¿Decías que algo te preocupaba? -Dijo Carmen.

-Me preocupa lo que dijo Ilana, dijo que sentía todas las escenas como si estuvieran forzadas a propósito.

-¿Qué clase de wannabe hace un fic malo apropósito?

-Solo los trolls que quieren molestar al fandom, pero no veo ninguna intención de trolleo en el chico.

Terminamos de comer, pero no pude quitarme ese pensamiento de la cabeza "¿Qué clase de wannabe escribe un fic malo apropósito?"

Salimos de la cafetería y estaban rodando una escena en la calle, era Eragón despidiéndose de Zafira, nos quedamos a ver el resto de la escena, a juzgar por la expresión de las estrellas, quedaron bastante conformes. Carmen me miró con su típica sonrisa maliciosa y me preguntó si no iría a ofrecerle mis servicios.

-No -dije sin prestarle importancia –Si quieren la ayuda de un escritor auxiliar que vengan a la oficina, ahora tenemos ordenes atrasadas; lo que me recuerda, ve a la biblioteca de internet e investiga si puedes hallar algún otro fic del autor, también busca los fics recientes de "Titán Simbionico", talvez se haya basado en alguno de ellos, yo iré a ver a Ishikawa por lo que encargué investigar de la orden anterior.

Carmen se me quedó viendo sin cambiar de expresión

-Por favor, oh gran mujer detective, digna representante del poder femenino, mejor que tú en tu mundo jamás existió.

Se me acercó caminando y me acarició la cabeza mientras me decía con su sonrisa de villana

-Me encanta cuando me ruegas.

Cuando me di cuenta, ella ya me estaba presumiendo las llaves del auto en su mano, se dirigió hacia él lentamente y se marchó, tuve que hablar por teléfono a Ishikawa para vernos en la cafetería, por suerte estaba trabajando en un caso en la calle de los desamores y hubiera llegado muy pronto si no hubiera tanto tráfico en la avenida [Tenían que preparar las calles para que Zafira emprendiera vuelo].

Cuando llegó lo saludé de lejos y entramos a la cafetería, yo solo pedí café, Ishikawa pidió la hamburguesa más grande del menú.

-Dime, -Le dije-, ¿Tienes lo que te pedí?

-Hola Ishikawa –Respondió él- ¿Cómo estás?, ¿cómo va todo en los fics japoneses?, debes estar hambriento por tanto trabajar en tantos casos al mismo tiempo para cumplir con las fechas y además por molestarte con mis estupideces, ¿Por qué no pides lo que quieras?, yo invito.

Ishikawa haciéndose la víctima como siempre.

-Hola Ishikawa, -Respondí-. ¿Cómo estás?, ¿Cómo va todo con los fics japoneses?, debes estar malhumorado por que hoy te baja la regla y no tomaste la pastilla, ¿Por qué no te consigues a un chico guapo en un bar de la avenida 34 para que finja interés?, yo invitó el taxi.

Los dos nos echamos a reír, es bueno distraerse un poco con amigos cuando las cosas se tornan confusas, la comida llegó e Ishikawa comenzó a devorar su hamburguesa.

-¿Qué le pasó al corsica, -Preguntó- por fin te dejó tirado en medio de los muelles?

-Carmen "se lo llevó" a la biblioteca.

-Ja, toda una villana, te roba las cosas solo porque sabe que te importan, no por su valor de reventa.

-¿Tienes lo que te pedí?

-Sí claro, aquí lo tengo, las pinturas más recientes de Jaune y Pyrrha de "RWBY" recién salidas de la avenida 34, debo decir que la galería de ese mundano tenía bastante clase, tal como querías, no me importaría volver ahí.

Ishikawa terminó su hamburguesa y llamo a la camarera, pidió una orden de papas fritas y una malteada enorme de vainilla, cuando llegaron me dijo:

-Come todas las papas que quieras, pero la malteada es mía, después del trabajo que acabo de tener necesito toda la vainilla del universo.

-¿Otro netorare?

\- S, desde el amanecer hasta el anochecer, no recuerdo la última vez que me encargué de un vainilla, ¿Crees que tratar con wannabes es malo?, deberías ver a todos esos mundanos creyéndose la gran cosa por hacer que tipos feos y obesos violen a los ángeles más bellos, ¡Y que al final pidan más!, en mi última orden tuve salvar Belldandy de "Oh My goddess", ¿Puedes creerlo?, no les importa meterse con ella.

-¿Cuánto gana una doble de la 34 por hacerse pasar por ella en los doujinshi?

-Lo que tú, yo y otros dos escritores auxiliares ganamos en un año, ella se lo lleva en la portada. Pero enserio Cisco, a este paso el callejón del netorare será el más poblado y estrecho de toda la ciudad, los mundanos lo escriben como si fuera una fórmula matemática dónde solo cambian las variables, y por variables me refiero a las estrellas.

Cuando Ishikawa terminó de comer me preguntó:

-¿Qué vas a hacer los dibujos de esos dos?

-Estoy trabajando en una orden suya que tiene una escena de alcoba, quiero darles a esos dos la oportunidad de liberar sentimientos y estoy seguro que esto ayudará.

Volteé a la pared al final de la calle para ubicar el ladrillo de "RWBY" y recordé el momento donde asesinaban a la pobre Pyrrah, justo después del primer y único beso entre esos dos en su canon.

-Cuidado con volverte romántico -Dijo él-, ya hay demasiados mundanos escribiendo fics basura bajo la bandera del romanticismo, no necesitamos un escritor auxiliar que deje las cosas peor.

-No es romanticismo, solo quiero arreglar una escena de alcoba escrita por alguien que en su vida ha compartido una cama.

-Sí, como tú digas.

-Oye, tú no tienes una oficina con vista los puertos, a mí me toca de primera vista ver cuando el cañón* hunde los barcos, a esos dos los hundieron en el mismo episodio en que su barco zarpó.

Mi teléfono sonó, y vi que era Carmen

-Hola, estoy afuera, ni pienses que me voy a estacionar, solo sal rápido y te explico todo en el camino.

Colgué y le dije a Ishikawa:

-A veces no sé quién trabaja para quién, te veo luego.

Ishikawa se despidió alzando la mano y salí a encontrarme con Carmen, cuando subí al auto me preguntó:

-¿Cómo le va al pervertido con el porno?

-No mejor que a nosotros.

-Como sea, ubiqué al chico, es su primer fic en la página más popular, pero unos años antes escribió uno corto en un foro de videojuegos, lo encontré gracias a que se puso el mismo nombre de usuario "VixLamar", el estilo es totalmente distinto, el primero era una comedia sobre Crash Bandicoot, de hecho, estaba bastante bien para ser su primera vez, me sorprendió que fuera el mismo.

-¿Cómo terminó esa comedia?

-El héroe salvó el día, se quedó con la chica, y el malo se fue humillado jurando venganza.

-Es un cliché, pero no nos dice nada, ¿Qué hay de los demás fics de "Titán Simbionico"?

-Es el primer fic de la serie en tres años, los anteriores no se parecían en nada a este.

-¿Tres años?, vaya pobres diab… -De nuevo mi bocota.

-¿Sabes? –Dijo ella-, no podría importarme menos el hecho que los mundanos no me han dado un papel en más de diez años, lo que me molesta es que creas que es un tabú para mí, como si te fuera a cortar la lengua.

-Sí te creo capaz.

-La tortura física nunca fue mi estilo, aunque claro que conozco otras formas de hacerte sufrir-Me dijo mientras me sonreía-, pero en serio, si vamos a trabajar juntos no quiero que me trates como una damisela en apuros.

-Lo lamento, te prometo que de ahora en adelante cero censura.

-Eso es lo que le gustaría oír a Ishikawa.

Admito que si nos tardamos en reír fue porque tardé un tiempo en entender ese chiste.

Me obligué a volver a pensar en el trabajo y me pregunté si la situación ameritaba medidas drásticas

-¿Quieres que entrevistemos a Crash para ver si nos puede decir algo? -Preguntó ella.

-¿A Crash? No, por ahora solo vayamos a la oficina y repasemos lo que tenemos.

Regresamos a la oficina y yo me puse a trabajar en las ordenes atrasadas, el trabajo de Jaune y Pyrrha casi estaba casi listo y solo faltaba arreglar la escena de alcoba. Revisé los dibujos que trajo Ishikawa, en efecto tenían bastante clase. Los mundanos tienden a exagerar con estas escenas y si la pareja decide reinterpretar el fic después de arreglarlo quiero que se lleven una grata sorpresa al releer ésta escena.

Recuerdo el día en el que estaba escribiendo como todos los días frente a la ventana y de repente se escuchó una gran conmoción afuera, eran los puertos en los que anclaban los barcos** de "RWBY", estaban celebrando que al fin uno de tantos había salido a navegar, era el barco de Jaune y Pyrrha por supuesto, la pareja más aclamada por su fandom [y la que más ordenes ha traído a la oficina]. De repente se escuchó un sonido más fuerte que el de las celebraciones, a lo lejos se había disparado el infame cañón. Recuerdo como el silencio se tornó absoluto cuando todos contemplaban la enorme bala que salía disparada, "No se atreverán… ¿O sí?", todos se preguntaban eso con la mirada mientras a cada segundo que pasaba la trayectoria de la bala se hacía cada vez más evidente. El guarda costas encendió la alarma y todos abrieron paso cuando llegó el barco de la guardia costera con solo un chico triste. Pyrrha no tardó mucho en volver [tardar no es una palabra que se pueda usar para ese lapso de tiempo], pues el fandom comenzó inmediatamente a escribir fics sobre ella y de nuevo volvieron a llover las ordenes, solo que esta vez, todos los guiones vienen escritos en la tinta azul que hace evidente la tristeza de cada escritor.

Me aseguré de plasmar los sentimientos que evocaban esos dobles en el guion y cuando terminé se lo enseñé a Carmen para que me diera su opinión, sin darme cuenta se había convertido en mi editora.

-Bueno… -Dijo ella pensativa– está bastante bien, pero ya he visto algo muy parecido en las ultimas ordenes que has arreglado.

-Tienes razón –Dije y me froté las sienes-, bueno creo que se me ocurrió la forma de matar dos pájaros de un tiro, prepárate para mañana iremos a la raíz del problema y veremos si encontramos algo que cuadre.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Prepárate para mañana, te llevaré a donde siempre soñaste.

Carmen se quedó expectante unos momentos, luego entendió a que me refería

-Oh cariño -Dijo ella-, tú sí que sabes hablarle a una mujer.

* * *

* En inglés "Cannon", haciendo referencia a la historia canónica.

** En inglés "Ships", haciendo referencia a los "shipeos"

* * *

Hola a todos soy MeltedWolf y este es mi primer Fanfic.

Mi inspiración para este fic fue una imágen donde aparecían chicas de series canceladas en la esquina de una calle con ropa muy liviana...  
En ese momento me pregunté "¿Cómo sería si la infame regla 34 fuera un lugar al que se pueda ir", entonces creé en mi mente este lugar muy al estilo de "Toonland" en "¿Quién engañó a Roger Rabbit", donde los fanfics que hacemos los "mundanos" (en el cómic de "Fables", así se referien las fábulas a las personas normales), son papeles que deben ser actuados por sus respectivos personajes y cuando alguien está insatisfecho con su papel o algún mundano no terminó el fic, recurre a un escritor auxiliar para que arregle su historia.

En la descripción pondré que es un crossover entre el comic "Sandman" con "Carmen Sandiego", pero la realidad es que Carmen jugará un papel protagonico, mientras que el reino del sueño jugará un papel muy importante para la historia; por lo que veremos mucho a Carmen, mientras que el mundo de Sandman pasa a ser parte del trasfondo con algunos personajes del comic. Es mi primera historia, así que espero haberla etiquetado bien en este aspecto.

Sus reviews son muy importantes para mi, planeo que esta historia tenga alrededor de siete capítulos y espero poder subir un capítulo por semana, o almenos cada dos semanas.

Y una cosa más, al principio el protagonista inicia con un nombre y temina con otro, no se preocupen, más adelante explicaré esto.

De nuevo les agradesco sus comentarios, aceptaré cualquier crítica constructiva que tengan para mi por más dura que sea (siempre y cuando esté argumentada). ¡Hasta pronto!


	2. El sueño

**CAPITULO 2 "El sueño"**

La biblioteca central nunca deja de asombrarme, el lugar que alberga todas las obras creadas por los mundanos por supuesto que tiene que ser ostentoso, el santuario principal de la ciudad después de todo. Se dice que el mismísimo Sueño la construyó teniendo en mente la ciudad que se alzaría a su alrededor.

-Vaya sí que es enorme. -Exclamó Carmen– No se compara en nada a la biblioteca del internet a la que siempre me mandas.

Entramos a la biblioteca y tomamos el ascensor a la biblioteca subterránea, la primera frontera que existe entre el sueño y la ciudad. Noté como Carmen empezaba a impacientarse a medida que bajábamos y bajábamos.

-Dicen que cuanto más impaciente eres, más tiempo tarda en llegar, -Le dije- trata de usar un poco de ese entrenamiento zen antes de que enloquezcas.

Ella me sonrió y me dijo:

-He esperado esta oportunidad desde que empezamos a trabajar juntos, unos segundos más no me mataran; por cierto, ¿Desde hace cuánto que no vienes a este lugar?

-Dicen que un buen escritor auxiliar procura visitar la biblioteca un mínimo de 3 veces al mes, yo no lo he hecho en casi 18.

\- ¿18, porqué tanto tiempo?

-La última vez que estuve aquí las cosas se salieron un poco de control y he querido mantenerme alejado de este lugar en la medida de los posible, probablemente hayas escuchado algo de eso.

-Creo haber escuchado a Ishikawa decir algo respecto a que te faltaba visitar el sueño, creí que se refería a que debías dormir más.

-Bueno, digamos que soy un tanto famoso aquí, ya te lo explicaré todo a su tiempo.

El ascensor por fin se detuvo, las puertas se abrieron para revelar poco a poco el horizonte de repisas. La biblioteca subterránea es la biblioteca personal de Sueño de los Eternos, a diferencia de la biblioteca principal que almacena toda obra que existe, aquí se almacenan todas las obras que los mundanos siempre tuvieron en sus sueños, pero Muerte llegó a ellos antes de realizarlas.

Carmen estaba por completo asombrada y nadie podría juzgarla, yo mismo estaba asombrado a pasear de todas las veces que había venido aquí a encontrar referencias, verdaderas referencias para arreglar los fics de aquellos autores que planearon una secuela, pero el tiempo fue más rápido que ellos. Sueño nos permite visitar la biblioteca a todos los ciudadanos, pero es bastante extraño que alguien a parte de un escritor auxiliar baje aquí, Carmen me dijo al contratarla que siempre había querido una excusa para visitar la biblioteca subterránea y el reino de Sueño.

-Recuerda –Le dije– Este no es un museo cualquiera como los que solías robar, ésta es la biblioteca personal del gran jefe, si robas algo de aquí él lo sabrá, y él no es alguien a quien quieras retar.

-Tranquilo, -Dijo ella- como ya dije antes, ahora soy la aburrida asistente de un aburrido escritor, aunque ahora que lo mencionas…

-Disculpen -Lucien, el bibliotecario la interrumpió de repente–, no pude evitar escuchar su conversación, espero que solo se trate de una broma, pues en verdad que no quisiera tener que tomar represalias personalmente contra ustedes.

Vi como el rostro de Carmen se reflejaba en los lentes de Lucien, incluso ella se sorprendió un poco cuando él apareció de la nada.

-No se preocupe –Dijo ella–, sólo estamos aquí por trabajo.

-Así es, -Respondí– Ella trabaja conmigo como asistente, Carmen, él es Lucien, el bibliotecario.

-Un placer conocerla al fin señorita, disfrute de su estancia aquí, aunque debo recordarles a los dos que esto es una biblioteca, así que traten de guardar el mayor silencio posible, buen día.

-Espere Lucien– Le dije antes de que marchara– Quisiera solicitar permiso para ambos, para poder entrar al sueño de un mundano, es vital para que conozca la naturaleza de su… "obra".

Lucien me miró fijamente unos largos segundos, ahora era yo quien se reflejaba en sus lentes.

-Muy bien señor Black -Dijo él-, Confío en que no se repetirá lo de la última vez, denme el manuscrito del autor y yo le informaré cuando pueda entrar a su sueño.

Le agradecimos y le dimos el guion de VixLamar, él no dejaba de mirarme, como si me estuviera advirtiendo que no volviera a cometer el mismo error, cuando se retiró Carmen me dijo:

-Me cae bien, aunque es algo lúgubre.

-Es un buen sujeto, aunque muy apegado al libro de reglas; vamos, aún hay trabajo que hacer.

Yo ya conocía el camino, así que no hubo necesidad de buscarlo en el archivero, cuando por fin llegamos le dije a Carmen:

-Deberías escoger un libro tú también, esto se puede demorar mucho.

Siempre me da un poco de tristeza buscar entre los escritores fallecidos, pero siempre que tengo este libro frente a mi despierta un sentimiento muy trágico, es un gran libro, uno muy bueno, pero el autor solo alcanzó a escribir una parte antes de que se le acabara el tiempo, uno que fue muy corto aun entre los mundanos, y bajo su nombre descansan obras que están destinadas a quedarse en este lugar. Tomé el libro y leí el título lentamente: "RWBY: guion por Monty Oum", estoy seguro que el creador de Jaune y Pyrrha, aún si fue él mismo quien escribió que fuera de otro modo, me puede decir unas cuantas cosas de cómo debería ser una buena relación entre esos dos, con todo lo que ello implica.

Tomamos una mesa y nos dispusimos a leer, no sé qué tomó Carmen, pero parecía bastante divertida, constantemente la veía con una expresión de "¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado?", yo comencé a hacer todas las anotaciones que necesitaba, siempre que lo vuelvo a leer me asombra como la primera vez. Después de un tiempo acomodé mis notas reescribí la escena de Jaune y Pyrrha, esta vez sentía que estaba escribiendo más naturalmente, algo que no había sentido desde hacía algún tiempo, cuando le enseñé el nuevo borrador a Carmen ella me dijo:

-Vaya, esto sí que es una escena de alcoba, si ellos dos no la retoman tendré que hacerlo yo, parece que en verdad te hacía falta venir aquí para recuperar el toque.

Lucien apareció tan enigmáticamente como siempre y nos dijo:

-Muy bien, parece que su chico está listo para dormir, por favor acompáñenme, los llevaré hasta la entrada del sueño, dejen los libros donde están, es mi deber reacomodarlos después de todo.

Seguimos a Lucien por los pasillos de la biblioteca hasta llegar a una pequeña puerta.

-Pasen, -Dijo Lucien- los están esperando.

Cruzamos el umbral y la atmósfera cambió por completo, ahora estábamos por completo en el reino del sueño, ante nosotros estaba un pasillo sin fin lleno de puertas a los lados.

-Señorita Sandiego, permítame darle la bienvenida al sueño.

-Siento como si ya hubiera estado aquí

-Todos hemos estado aquí, pero es la primera vez que estás aquí en tus cinco sentidos.

Mientras hablábamos escuchamos unos pasos, vimos cómo se acercaba la figura de una persona con algo extraño sobre su hombro, al acercarse pude distinguir la figura de Mathew el cuervo, el Corintio era la persona que lo llevaba en su hombro.

-Es bueno verte por aquí de nuevo chico –Dijo Mathew.

-Así que el soñador ha vuelto, -Dijo el Corintio con una sonrisa en su rostro, no dudo que tras los lentes sus bocas tengan la misma sonrisa– Veo que esta vez traes compañía, muy bien, esta vez no perderás la salida.

-Vamos, -Dijo Mathew– Deja al chico en paz, el jefe nos espera, disculpa que no te acompañemos chico, pero el deber llama, su puerta es la número 44 a la izquierda, nos vemos luego.

Cuando se fueron Carmen me preguntó:

-¿Qué fue todo eso?

-Ellos eran Mathew y el Corintio, el cuervo Mathew es de los sirvientes más fieles del sueño y el Corintio es la pesadilla trofeo de Sueño, reza porque nunca la veas al cerrar los ojos.

-¿Me dirás qué fue lo que sucedió aquí?

Suspiré antes de hablar, no había caso en seguir ocultándolo.

-La última vez que estuve aquí me quedé atrapado en el sueño de un mundano, pasaron diez noches antes de que encontrara la salida.

-¿Estuviste 9 días en la conciencia de un mundano? ¿cómo fue?

-Vamos, lo entenderás mejor cuando entremos, y aléjate de los espejos, literalmente no hay manera de saber qué es lo que pase si te reflejas en uno.

Nos dirigimos a la puerta número 44, tal como dijo Mathew. Le pregunté a Carmen si estaba lista y ella asintió, esta es la verdadera razón por la cual aceptó un trabajo como asistente de escritor auxiliar. Abrí la puerta y entramos.

Siempre es una sorpresa al abrir la puerta, puede ser un sueño surreal sin forma, puede ser la escuela o un lago que termine con sábanas mojadas al despertar, ¿Quién dice que la vida de un escritor es aburrida?

El sueño del chico era en una calle, imagino que es la calle de su casa.

-Muy bien Sandiego, -Le dije a Carmen –atenta a todo, nunca sabemos cuándo nos topemos con algún indicio de su historia, recuerda mantenerte siempre lejos de vista, tenemos estrictamente prohibido interferir en un sueño.

Divisamos el ente del mundano y caminamos por detrás de su campo visual hasta alejarnos a las profundidades de su sueño, a medida que nos adentrábamos más y más vimos muchos edificios, la arquitectura despertaba un sentimiento de enojo.

-O ha tenido pensamientos suicidas, o le tiene miedo a las alturas, -Dije a Carmen– Aunque casi siempre es lo primero, lo cual cuadra aún menos con su historia.

-No puedo ver nada que me recuerde ni por asomo a su historia.

-Vayamos más adentro, la respuesta debe estar en el subconsciente.

-¿Cómo sabremos que estamos en el subconsciente?

-Créeme, cuando lleguemos ahí lo sabremos.

Seguimos más adentro y los edificios se iban haciendo más altos y más crueles, la atmosfera se sentía más solitaria, en las calles se miraban grietas dejadas por raíces de árboles. En casi todos los mundanos eso significa un sentimiento que echó raíces muy dentro de él.

-¿Qué es eso?– Preguntó Carmen.

Miré hacia dónde apuntaba, era un árbol con un fruto sin forma, transparente. Me acerqué más para verlo.

-Es un pensamiento subliminal –Le dije a Carmen– Los mundanos los distribuyen por una infinidad de medios para sembrar en la mente algo que ellos quieren que piensen, los usan mucho cuando quieren vender algo, ven míralo de cerca.

Carmen se acercó y yo arranqué el fruto para enseñárselo mejor.

-¿No te meterás en problemas por esto?– Preguntó ella.

-Tranquila, si hay frutos es porque el propio árbol los produce, volverán a crecer.

Vimos en el fruto amorfo y traslucido, se vieron las imágenes de muchos colores chillones y un torrente de agua muy turbia.

-Es una marca de refrescos, en siete de cada diez mundanos está el mismo fruto.

Me llena de cierto enojo ver como un grupo de mundanos controla a otros para hacer lo que ellos quieran sin que se den cuenta, creen tener el control de sus acciones, pero sólo hacen lo que sembraron en sus mentes, les dan una sensación de falsa libertad.

-Si eso es una marca de refrescos, ¿Entonces qué es eso de allá?

Volteé nuevamente y me llevé una sorpresa al ver un árbol transparente en su totalidad, nos acercamos al árbol y al llegar no podíamos creer lo que en él se reflejaba.

-Nunca había visto nada parecido, es el pensamiento subliminal más fuerte que he visto, mira dentro de él, es la historia, el chico escribió la historia porque este pensamiento se lo ordenó.

En el árbol se miraba el exactamente el mismo fic que ese director nos enseñó, de principio a fin, el árbol estaba cortado, por eso el fic se había quedado a la mitad.

-Un amigo me había contado de historias donde insertaban pensamientos dentro de la gente, -Dije a Carmen- pero esto va más allá de algo que siembras en un comercial.

-¡¿Qué fue ese ruido!?– Carmen gritó.

Yo no escuché nada, pero Carmen estaba segura de lo que había escuchado.

\- ¡Allí, -Volvió a gritar Carmen- ¡Mira, un cuchillo clavado en el suelo!

En efecto, era un cuchillo profundamente clavado, inmediatamente después un cuchillo calló al lado, luego otro y otro, y cada vez caían más.

-¡Es una pesadilla!, -grité– ¡Lo está atacando una lluvia de cuchillos!, ¡Vamos, debemos encontrar refugio!

Corrimos hacia un edificio cercano, no me agradaba la idea de entrar a un edificio que se miraba maligno por fuera, pero era mejor que estar bajo una lluvia de cuchillos.

Cuando entramos le dije a Carmen que no cerrara la puerta, pues talvez nunca seriamos capaces de volverla a abrir.

-No puedo creer que el cuervo no nos haya avisado que estaba a punto de tener una pesadilla, si la pesadilla alcanza al ente del mundano es probable que despierte y nos quedaremos atrapados en su mente hasta que vuelva a dormir, eso si no acaba con su vida al despertar, debemos salir de aquí antes que despierte.

Estaba pensando en la manera de salir de allí, correr más rápido que la lluvia hasta la puerta por dónde entramos parecía ser la única opción.

-¡Vamos, ayúdame con esto!- Me gritó Carmen

Ella estaba pateando las bisagras de la puerta y de inmediato entendí que quería usar la puerta como paraguas contra la lluvia, cuando por fin quitamos la puerta Carmen me preguntó.

-Hay alguna otra salida.

-Sí, si llegamos al centro del sueño estará la entrada a la vigilia, el lugar por donde entramos… es algo complicado de explicar.

-No necesito explicaciones, solo necesito una salida.

Cargamos la puerta sobre nuestras cabezas y salimos corriendo hacia el centro del sueño, ya estábamos en el subconsciente, así que la entrada no debería estar muy lejos, ni siquiera lo había recordado hasta que Carmen me preguntó por otra salida. Después de poco tiempo salimos de la lluvia y entramos a un bosque.

-Bien, hay que darnos prisa, -Dije -la entrada no debe estar muy lejos de aquí.

Nos adentramos más en el bosque y pronto estábamos ante la entrada al reino de la Vigilia que hay en el sueño de todos los mundanos, allí estaban los tres guardianes, el grifo, el dragón y el pegaso. Al vernos nos preguntaron:

-Alto, ¿Quién va y porque son dos en el sueño de uno?

-Somos habitantes de la ciudad que está por encima de la biblioteca, rápido, una pesadilla está por despertar a este mundano y necesitamos volver a la Vigilia.

-Bien, en ese caso dense prisa.

Los guardianes nos dejaron entrar en la cueva y al entrar sentimos como el peligro había pasado.

-Bien, ya estamos a salvo, -Dije a Carmen- pero el camino de regreso será un poco largo.

-Vaya, -Dijo ella- ¿Quién hubiera pensado que ustedes los escritores viven tantas emociones en una noche cualquiera?

-Esto no fue una noche cualquiera, siempre que hay una pesadilla le informan a Lucien, así él concede el acceso o lo niega, pero hoy no solo nos dejaron pasar, sino que no había advertencia alguna en la puerta.

-Talvez por eso el cuervo y la pesadilla estaban tan apurados, talvez se relacionaba de alguna manera con esto.

-Sí, puede ser, talvez era una pesadilla fugitiva, bien ya no importa volvamos, solo hay que caminar derecho.

Caminamos más adentro de la cueva y recordé el árbol subliminal.

-Aun no puedo creer lo del árbol, esto hay que informárselo a Sueño, oh y por cierto gracias, de no haber sido por ti estaría atrapado de nuevo en el subconsciente de un mundano.

-Bueno, aún sigo siendo la mejor escapista.

Cuando por fin llegamos a la Vigilia, Mathew y el corintio estaban en la entrada.

-Ja, te dije que volverían Corintio. –Dijo el cuervo.

-Yo fui quien te lo dijo –Respondió el Corintio– No había manera de que Carmen Sandiego quedara atrapada en un lugar donde ella no quisiera estar.

-Si bueno –Dijo Mathew– No se preocupen por esa pesadilla sin cerebro, nosotros nos haremos cargo de ella.

-Aguarden, -les dije– En el sueño de ese mundano encontramos un árbol enteramente hecho de un pensamiento subliminal, dentro de él tenía la historia que nos encargaron arreglar, exactamente la misma.

-¿Un árbol subliminal?, -Contestó extrañado el Corintio– Bien nosotros lo investigaremos, ustedes vayan de regreso a casa, los mantendremos informados.

Nos dirigimos de nuevo a la biblioteca y subimos en el ascensor, mientras estábamos ahí le dije a Carmen.

-Bien, ya descubrimos porqué la historia no cuadra en ningún sentido, pero eso no hace más fácil arreglarla, creo que tendré que rescribirla después de todo.

-El misterio aquí ya no es el fic Francis, el misterio ahora es qué es ese árbol y cómo o quién lo puso allí.

-¿Dices que alguien lo puso allí?

-Digo que no creo en las coincidencias, y sería mucha coincidencia que casi quedamos atrapados al descubrir algo que nunca habíamos visto antes y además ese algo estuviera cortado deliberadamente.

* * *

Hola a todos soy MeltedWolf de nuevo, en este capitulo porfin vemos como entra el mundo de "Sandman" en la historia. Mientras estaba imaginando como sería la ciudad, se me ocurrió que si Lord Morfeo tiene una gran influencia en las ideas de los escritores, como con William Shakespeare y el sujeto que esclavizó a Calíope, entonces tambien podría convertirlo en algo así como el "dios de la imaginación", y que el reino del sueño estuviera intimamente ligado al reino de los sueños, y aquí es donde la historia comenzó a volverse emocionante para mi, porque podría llevar a mis personajes a investigar en el sueño de un mundano.

Los guardianes tuvieron una aparición muy corta, pero en el comic vimos que a todos los visitantes solo les hacían un par de preguntas y los dejaban pasar casi sin importarles, espero no haber forzado mucho esa parte.

Eso es todo por esta semana, recuerden que sigo agradeciendo cualquier critica constructiva que tengan, me interesa saber lo que opinan de este que es mi primer fic, espero que tengan una buena semana y nos vemos hasta la proxima.


	3. El Brindis

**CAPITULO 3: "El Brindis"**

A la mañana siguiente el despertador taladró en mi más temprano de lo habitual, Pyrrah y Jaune esperaban el fic corregido por la tarde y lo habían solicitado por medios electrónicos, los novatos suelen burlarse de mi por escribirlo primero a mano y después pasarlo a la computadora, pero mi mentor solía decir, " _si no es a puño y letra, no sientes lo que escribes"_ , [además, para eso está Carmen]. Teníamos hasta poco después de las once para entregar el fic, por suerte ya teníamos buena parte del fic digitalizado y solo faltaba la parte que había escrito la noche anterior.

Carmen llegó a la oficina alrededor de las siete de la mañana, yo estaba desactivado en mi escritorio esperando a que estuviera listo el café.

-Vaya noche la noche de anoche, ¿no? –Dijo Carmen al verme, tenía en su rostro su habitual sonrisa de villana, me limité a dedicarle una mirada sin cambiar de expresión y luego señalé con la cabeza a su escritorio donde estaba listo el manuscrito para ser digitalizado, Carmen suspiró y se dirigió hacía su escritorio, el café estuvo listo unos segundos después, pero tenía demasiada pereza para ir por él, después de un rato Carmen me dijo:

-Soy tu asistente, no tu sirvienta, y no eres tan guapo como para que te haga el favor.

Parpadeé muy fuerte y me resigné a servirme mi café y también le llevé una taza a Carmen, con el primer sorbo me sentí un poco más cerca a la realidad.

-Lo siento –Dije a Carmen– anoche fue algo loco y sí que estaba fuera de forma.

-Yo también lo siento, hacía mucho que no me desvelaba, solo terminemos con esto y tomaré una siesta en el sofá.

-Me parece una muy buena idea, yo haré lo mismo en el sillón cama.

Carmen comenzó a escribir el guion corregido en la computadora y yo empecé a hojear el fic de VixLamar, empecé a recordar su sueño, una ciudad con edificios erigidos con odio, ese árbol hecho enteramente de un pensamiento subliminal, y la historia escrita por él, de principio a fin plasmada en árbol.

Carmen terminó después de unas horas, y se lo envió muy satisfecha a Jaune y Pyrrah, después se dirigió al sofá de la sala y se acomodó para dormir, con su sombrero playero sobre su cara y de brazos cruzados, se miraba tan cómoda que decidí hacer lo mismo, puse el letrero de cerrado en la puerta y armé el sillón cama de atrás de la oficina y me sorprendió lo cómodo que era con respecto a veces anteriores.

Estaba en un bosque extraño pero muy familiar a la vez, estaba desorientado y a lo lejos escuchaba una voz que se hacía cada vez más fuerte, giré en dirección de la voz y vi que era un ave enorme la que estaba llamando, no fue hasta que se posó sobre mi hombro que reconocí a Mathew.

-Vamos chico –Dijo Mathew– tengo algo que decirles a ambos y no tienen todo el día.

-¿Ambos? –Pregunté.

-Sí, tu amiga también está aquí, esperándote en la vigilia.

Comprendí de inmediato que estaba en un sueño, pero Mathew había llegado a mí y a Carmen para decirme algo importante, me dirigí a donde Mathew me indicó y ahí estaba la puerta por donde seguramente él había entrado, al cruzarla encontré a Carmen del otro lado.

-¿Vienes por aquí seguido? –Dijo ella guiñándome un ojo.

-Solo cuando estás tú –Contesté.

–Podrán mandarse tarjetas de amor en su mundo –Dijo Mathew- aquí hay trabajo que hacer, ¿recuerdan a la pesadilla que los atacó, bien la capturamos, pero dejó un verdadero desastre en el sueño del chico, y no podremos encontrar nada hasta que su mente vuelva un poco sobre sus casillas, lo único claro aquí es que no llegó a ese sueño por motivos naturales, alguien la dejó entrar ahí pero al parecer solo le dejaron el camino libre, nunca vio quien le ayudaba a meterse en el sueño por debajo de nuestras narices.

-¿Qué dice Sueño de esto? –Pregunté

-Ja, el jefe está realmente enojado, tiene al corintio aterrorizando a todas las demás pesadillas, investigando lo que podamos.

-Alguien nos tendió una trampa –Dijo Carmen.

-Todo parece apuntar a eso señorita. –Dijo Mathew– Escuchen, por el momento lo único que podemos hacer es cuidarlos mientras duermen, yo y Lucien nos haremos cargo, pero ustedes tendrán que cuidarse las espaldas cuando estén despiertos, ahora vuelvan, están a punto de ser despertados.

-Oh, por cierto –dijo Mathew– recordarán esta conversación algo borrosa estando despiertos, pero sabrán que tienen que estar alerta.

-Tan práctico como siempre –Dije.

-Oye así funcionan las cosas aquí.

Mathew se retiró y me quedé a solas con Carmen.

-¿Esto es algo normal para los escritores auxiliares? –preguntó ella.

-No, pero desde que te contraté nada es normal.

Ambos nos dirigimos a nuestras respectivas puertas de sueño.

Desperté al arrítmico son de golpes en la puerta, era Ishikawa algo impaciente.

-Oigan lo que sea que estén haciendo déjenlo y ábranme, sé que están ahí.

Salí de la parte trasera de la oficina, Carmen aún estaba recostada en el sofá, se levantó el sombrero de la cara y me miró con una expresión de asombro, me hizo una seña para que no le hablara del sueño. Abrí la puerta e Ishikawa entró como si fuera su casa.

-Vaya ya era hora, ¿Estaban jugando en la parte de atrás de la oficina? –Dijo Ishikawa con una sonrisa.

-Anoche fuimos a la biblioteca de Lucien, y entramos a un sueño, estábamos cansados y tomamos una siesta.

-Que bien que hayas decidido volver a la biblioteca, pero, ¿durmiendo juntos en el trabajo?, nada profesional amigo, esperaba más de ti –Dijo Ishikawa en tono burlón.

\- ¿Venías a algo, Yorito? –Dijo Carmen en tono enojado.

-Oh cierto.

Ishikawa sacó de su abrigo una carta.

-Señor Black –Dijo él mientras me entregaba la carta– Usted está cordialmente invitado a la cena en homenaje a Makoto Yoshida, por sus más de 30 años como editor en jefe de la editorial Yoshida, organizada por la academia de literatura de la ciudad.

-¿Tu jefe?

-Sí, el viejo se retira y lo hará oficial en la cena, puedes llevar un acompañante –Dijo él mientras le guiñaba el ojo a Carmen.

-Gracias, pero no gracias –Dije tratando de devolverle la carta.

-Vamos hombre todo escritor auxiliar que sea alguien estará ahí, y mi amigo el independiente _capitán Black_ es alguien.

-¿Capitán Black? –Preguntó Carmen

-Trabajo en los puertos, arreglo shipeos –señalé a Ishikawa con el pulgar –Tengo amigos ebrios, solo hay que sumar uno más uno y el resultado es un apodo.

-Lo que me recuerda que habrá barra libre y habrá una que otra cliente invitada, y ya sabes quienes son nuestras clientes.

-Bueno, ya que lo pones así creo que podemos hacernos un espacio para visitar al viejo.

-Me alegro, no sería lo mismo sin ustedes, será el viernes a las ocho de la noche y no lleguen tarde o se perderán la cena, oh y, por cierto, ya era hora de que arreglaras esa puerta, la última vez que vine casi me disloqué el hombro tratando de abrirla.

Cuando Ishikawa se fue Carmen me miraba algo enojada.

-De él me lo esperaba, ¿pero tú?, ¿Con dobles de la 34?

-No acepté por ellas y por la bebida, si todos los escritores auxiliares importantes estarán ahí puede que obtengamos algo de información.

-O puede que nos tiendan otra emboscada.

-Talvez, pero creo que vale la pena, además, el viejo ha salvado a las historias japonesas desde los setenta, lo veas desde donde lo veas uno como escritor auxiliar no rechaza una invitación así.

Antes solía acompañar a mi mentor a la premiación anual de literatura auxiliar, él siempre era un favorito al mejor auxiliar del año, cuando se retiró pasó un tiempo antes de que me invitaran exclusivamente como nominado al mejor independiente del año, creo que mi rivalidad con Mazzini inició desde el momento en que vio como el premio pasó de las manos del presidente a las mías.

El lugar habitual de fiestas de la academia era el salón Allighieri, a unas cuantas calles de la biblioteca principal, el mejor salón, en la mejor parte de la ciudad. Carmen me mandó un mensaje al celular, me dijo que simplemente estaba loco si creía que iba a dejar que la vieran salir de un corsica en una cena de gala con su mejor vestido, así que yo llegaría primero y me aseguraría de poner su nombre en la lista hasta que ella llegara. Cuando llegué a la avenida principal el tránsito se hizo notar, debieron de pasar 45 minutos si no es que la hora completa antes de que pudiera llegar al ballet, cuando me vio llegar salió apresurado a recibirme, pero no como yo esperaba

-Llegas realmente tarde –Dijo él muy enojado– además, se supone que los meseros deben entrar por la calle de atrás y dejar la avenida principal para los invitados.

Me limité a enseñarle el sobre con la invitación y su cara cambió de enojo a sorpresa.

-Disculpe señor Black, llega justo a tiempo.

Cambié las llaves por el boleto de estacionamiento y me dirigí hacía la entrada donde el portero estaba recibiendo a los invitados.

-Buenas noches, -Dijo él- su nombre por favor.

-Francisco Black

El guardia buscó mi nombre en la lista, pero después de un momento me miro y me hizo a un lado de la fila.

-Lo siento señor Francisco, usted no está en la lista.

Me quedé sorprendido un momento, cuando recordé la invitación y que Ishikawa era quién me había invitado.

-Pruebe con Francis Black –Dije enseñándole la invitación.

-Sí, lo siento señor Black, pero nos piden que seamos estrictos y busquemos el nombre real y no los seudónimos, por si alguien se quiere pasar de listo.

["Mi seudónimo"]

-No hay problema, –Dije– Disculpe, estoy esperando compañía, podría agregar a Carmen Sandiego como mi invitada.

-Claro que sí señor Black, me encargaré de ello.

Crucé la puerta del salón y me dirigí hasta mi mesa, ahí estaban Ishikawa y dos personas más, con tres sillas vacías, [supongo para Carmen, yo y alguien más]. Cuando Ishikawa me vio se levantó a recibirme.

-Francis, llegas justo a tiempo, -Dijo Ishikawa- ven te presentaré con los chicos, amigos, este es Francis Black, _el capitán._

-Mucho gusto señor Black, Uryu Takeda, trabajo arreglando incestos.

-Yo soy Ando Fukoda, trabajo arreglando yaoi, mucho gusto.

Saludé a ambos y tomé asiento.

-¿Dónde está Carmen? si no llega pronto se perderá la cena

-Dijo que no quería que la vieran en el corsica y la confundieran con una mesera, así que llegará por su cuenta, por cierto, ¿Quién se sentará en la silla faltante?

-¿No te lo dije?, Lorenzo también fue invitado y pidió sentarse con nosotros.

-Creo que olvidaste mencionarlo –Dije en tono sarcástico.

Volteé la mirada hacía el salón y ubiqué al viejo Yoshida en la mesa del centro junto con el presidente de la academia y unos cuantos miembros, a su lado estaba un joven que parecía estar recibiendo elogios.

-Es Arata, el hijo de Yoshida –Dijo Fukoda– Cuando se retire le dejará la editorial.

-No suenan muy emocionados por eso –Dije.

-El tipo es un pelmazo de "la nueva era" –Dijo Takeda –Nosotros somos los que arreglan los fics, y cuando le damos el borrador nos regaña durante 2 horas por no apegarnos a la nueva corriente, después entrega nuestro trabajo con su nombre en letras grandes en él y nosotros aparecemos como colaboradores.

Volví mi vista hacía Arata y noté que miraba en nuestra dirección con una sonrisa fingida.

-Bueno, creo que a Carmen y Lorenzo no les importará que empecemos a celebrar sin ellos –Dijo Ishikawa mientras comenzaba a repartir los vasos de whisky que estaban en el centro de la mesa.

-¿Por qué es una celebración que tu nuevo jefe sea un pelmazo? –Pregunté

-Porque, ¿Recuerdas lo harto que estaba de los netorares?, bueno, entré a la oficina del aquel entonces editor Arata y le dije "Mira amigo, estoy harto de ser el único infeliz en toda la editorial que termina con el alma destrozada porque tiene que arreglar cada maldito netorare que entra por esa puerta, así que o consigues ayuda extra o me voy", y ese tipo quiso blofear conmigo y me dijo que tuviera suerte encontrando otra editorial que pagara tanto en plena temporada de estrenos, pero yo le hablé de mi amigo en los muelles- dijo guiñándome un ojo– y de cómo mis clientes habituales (cuyo número es considerable), se irían conmigo; y unas cuantas negociaciones después tengo más sueldo, más ayuda y menos horas de trabajo.

-Y tendrás que soportar un montón de novatos recién salidos de la _nueva escuela_ –Dijo Takeda.

Ishikawa levantó su vaso, los nipones brindaron con "kanpai", yo me limité a brindar con "Salud", de repente sentí una mano en mi hombro, volteé y vi una cara un tanto familiar que me sonreía mientras brindaba con un "cin cin".

Tardé unos segundos en reconocer a Lorenzo a quien Ishikawa y yo saludamos alegremente.

-Mazzini, creí que estarías demasiado ocupado en el corazón de los bosques para poder venir.

–En la actualidad el número de creepypastas mediocres se redujo y también mis órdenes de trabajo, -dijo Lorenzo– además, no me perdería la reunión del kínder por nada –dijo él

-Aguarda, -dijo Fukodade repente- ¿Usted es Lorenzo Mazzini?, ¿Ganador del premio al mejor independiente tres años consecutivos?

-¿El guardabosque Mazzini? –Preguntó Takeda– ¿El mejor arreglando creepypastas?

-El que tuvo que hacer un viaje de tres horas desde los bosques hasta aquí y alquilar la habitación de un hotelucho para ver a mis viejos compañeros, mucho gusto señores.

-Ellos son Fukoda y Takeda, compañeros de la editorial –Dijo Ishikawa presentando a sus amigos

-¿Así que _el capitán, el guardabosques_ e… Ishikawa-kun fueron al mismo kínder? –Preguntó Fukoda.

-¿Al mismo kínder?, ja, algo así –Dijo Ishikawa –Cuando los tres éramos novatos nuestro primer trabajo fue como asistentes de Jeremy Rant arreglando crossovers para la editorial Amalgama.

-¿Jeremy Rant, _el bardo? –_ Preguntó Takeda.

-Nosotros lo conocimos como _Rant el barbardo_ –Dije yo volviendo a la conversación.

-Cierto, su _bufanda retornable_ –Dijo Ishikawa entre risas.

-¿Recuerdan la vez que se disgustó con mi historia de "Batman" y "Night Owl", –Dijo Lorenzo entre risas– Y cuando la arrojó a la trituradora de papel su barba quedó atorada?

Todos echamos a reír recordando los viejos tiempos y reduciendo poco a poco la botella de wiski.

Un punto rojo entró al salón y volteé para ver que se trataba de todo un conjunto que empezaba en un familiar sombrero que le cubría el ojo izquierdo, y bajaba a un vestido moderadamente escotado que reflejaba su buena figura, el vestido dejaba libre su pierna derecha y dejaba ver el largo de sus botas negras de tacón que hacían muy buen juego con sus guantes y su bolso. Carmen se acercó hacía mi con una sonrisa roja como el fuego y unos tacones que sabían hacer música al caminar, todo un espectáculo.

-Francis, querido, debiste decirme que debía usar "tu nombre real" como referencia, -Dijo ella mirando a Ishikawa- no fue hasta que me di cuenta que en un evento como este deben cuidar la entrada y exigir solo el nombre real para entrar.

Ishikawa alzó su vaso sonriente hacia ella en señal de aceptar la indirecta

-La entiendo perfectamente señorita –Dijo Lorenzo– Pero se sorprendería al saber cuánta gente trata de colarse a los eventos de la academia de escritores, en la premiación del año pasado pasé junto a una fila considerable de hombres que se hacían llamar _el guardabosques_.

-Me temo que no nos han presentado señor…

-Lorenzo Mazzini –Dijo él saludándola de mano– trabajo en los bosques corrigiendo creepypastas.

-Carmen Sandiego, ex ladrona profesional y actual asistente de escritor auxiliar.

Fukoda y Takeda también se apresuraron en presentarse, cuando todos estuvieron sentados comenzaron a llegar los meseros a preguntar por menú vegano o normal, solo Takeda pidió menú vegano. Cuando llegaron los meseros con los platillos, el presidente de la academia pidió un momento para hablar.

-Queridos compañeros de la academia, esta noche honramos a un gran editor que desde sus inicios ha sido un nombre importante no sólo en su distrito, sino también en toda la ciudad, démosle un cálido recibimiento a Makoto Yoshida, fundador de la editorial Yoshida.

Todos aplaudimos mientras el viejo Yoshida se ponía de pie.

-Gracias, amigos, muchas gracias, ¿saben?, hace 30 años unos amigos me invitaron a un bar de la avenida 34 y conocí a una chica que resultó ser una doble que acababa de salir de una sesión de fotos para un doujinshi y se quejaba de como las _originales_ podían arreglar sus fics si querían, pero ellas no; como estaba tratando de impresionarla me ofrecí a escribirle algo para el fin de semana, cuando le entregué el doujin corregido estaba tan impresionada que reunió un grupo de amigas y cuando me di cuenta tenía más ordenes de las que podía arreglar yo solo en una semana, así que renuncié e inicié con mi editorial independiente. Cuando mis amigos vieron lo bien que me iba, me pidieron empleo y de repente crecimos tanto que tuvimos que alquilar en una oficina en plena avenida 34. -Se tomó un tiempo para mirar su copa y recordar su juventud.

-Treinta años es un largo camino, -Estuve ahí cuando las computadoras empezaron a sustituir las máquinas de escribir, ¡Un botón de retroceso!, ahora les parece algo natural, pero en aquellos tiempos no saben cuánto deseábamos algo así cualquier escribano –hizo una pausa para permitirse a él y a todos reír con el comentario.

-Conocí a muchas buenas personas estos años, vi de primera mano lo mejor y lo peor que tienen los mundanos para nosotros, y también he visto como cada nueva obra trae consigo un nuevo grupo de habitantes que no tienen más remedio que amontonarse en sus respectivas avenidas y enfrentarse a los problemas de una sobrepoblación en aumento, pero los tiempos cambian y también lo hace la forma en la que los mundanos escriben, con algo de suerte, esta nueva era de escritura romperá más clichés y aumentará el espacio en la ciudad, pero yo ya estoy muy desactualizado para seguir esta nueva corriente, por eso es que aprovecho esta hermosa velada que la academia ha organizado tan amablemente y anunció oficialmente que me retiro de la pluma (aunque en estos tiempos es el teclado), y… -Yoshida fue interrumpido por una ola de aplausos que lograron conmoverlo, el presidente y todos en su mesa se tomaron el tiempo para abrazarlo y reconfortarlo, cuando se recobró continuó lo que iba a decir.

-Gracias, amigos, no saben cuánto se los agradezco, estoy seguro que mi hijo Arata es el indicado para surcar esta nueva ola que está entre nosotros y es por eso es que yo y todos los directivos lo hemos nombrado como el editor en jefe sucesor.

Todos aplaudimos mientras el viejo se sentaba y el joven se levantaba para saludar amablemente y tomar la palabra.

-Agradezco a mi padre y a la junta directiva por darme esta oportunidad, sé que puede resultar extraño y sospechoso que sea yo quien reciba el puesto que ocupó mi padre, pero les prometo a ustedes y a toda la academia de escritores que demostraré lo que vale la editorial Yoshida al confiar en que todos nuestros hábiles escritores podrán sacar el mejor provecho de la nueva corriente, es un gusto trabajar con ustedes.

Volvimos a aplaudir al joven Yoshida y éste se sentó, el presidente volvió a tomar la palabra para decirnos que disfrutemos de la comida, Ishikawa y sus amigos de la editorial ya habían comenzado, seguramente cuando Arata comenzó a hablar.

-Así que dígame señor Mazzini –Dijo Carmen– ¿cómo fue que obtuvo su apodo?

-Bueno verá señorita, -Empezó Lorenzo– Como estoy seguro que sabrá, en la vieja avenida 34 se encuentra el material… erótico, y las batallas se filman en la avenida clímax de pelea, bueno, los creepypasta ocurren en los bosques y sus alrededores, mi oficina está en la zona urbana, pero constantemente tengo que adentrarme en ellos para encontrar referencias, la verdad es que cuando me di cuenta ya me llamaban _el guardabosques_.

-¿Y cómo fue que decidió arreglar creepypastas?

-Bueno, Francisco, Ishikawa y yo solíamos trabajar para _el bardo_ , en ocasiones nos encomendaba una orden entera a nosotros tres, Ishikawa se encargaba de la comedia, Cisco de los romances y yo me encargaba de que todo cuadrara para el final, pero tras años de escribir finales felices empecé a aburrirme, y cuando me independicé quería escribir algo más allá del clásico "El héroe, su novia y su mejor amigo salvan el día", así que vi en los creepypasta una excelente oportunidad para salir de los finales felices.

-Así que _el capitán, el guardabosques_ y _el bardo_ , supongo que tu apodo sería _el pervertido_ , ¿No crees Ishikawa?

Ishikawa se limitó a alzar su vaso como si estuviera brindando por el comentario.

-Ishikawa recibirá un buen apodo cuando salga de la comodidad del sueldo fijo que ofrece una editorial y trabaje por la cantidad de órdenes que reciba al mes. –Dijo Lorenzo mientras se concentraba en cortar el pollo.

-Que maravilloso es reunir a la pandilla otra vez para hablar de lo mucho que deberías tenerles envidia, -dijo Ishikawa– deberíamos hacerlo cada viernes.

-Hablando de apodos –Dijo Lorenzo –Cisco, ¿Qué es esa estupidez de _Francis_?

Carmen y yo nos miramos un momento para compartir la gracia del chiste que solo los dos conocíamos.

-Déjame contestar por ti _Francis,_ "Salió del mismo lugar de donde vino _el capitán,_ esa es la verdad" –dijo Ishikawa con la peor parodia de mi voz –lleva diciéndome eso por años.

-Bueno, pues es la verdad. –Dije yo.

Dejamos la charla por un momento y todos nos dedicamos a disfrutar la cena hasta Lorenzo volvió a iniciar la conversación.

-Y dígame señorita Sandiego, ¿Cómo es que una estrella como usted decidió trabajar como asistente de escritor auxiliar?

-Bueno –Comenzó Carmen– Cuando los mundanos dejaron de darme papeles hace unos diez años, tenía dos opciones, la primera era quedarme en mi vieja guarida en las montañas a esperar que los mundanos se acordaran de mi o salir a buscar algo qué hacer, cuando me enteré que un escritor auxiliar solicitaba asistente con habilidades de detective no quise dejar pasar la oportunidad de desempolvar mi primer oficio y de visitar la biblioteca subterránea junto con el sueño de un mundano, cosa que recién pude hacer el otro día.

-Disculpe si soy imprudente –Dijo Fukoda-, pero, ¿para qué necesita un escritor auxiliar un asistente con dotes de detective?

-Estaba teniendo bastantes problemas trabajando yo solo y pensé que un detective podría ver cosas que yo no.

-Y ¿Qué le pareció el sueño, Señorita Sandiego? -Dijo Lorenzo volviendo al tema

-Fue algo fascinante, ver cómo el subconsciente de un mundano puede revelar tanto de su forma de escritura, aunque, debo admitir que fue una experiencia tenebrosa.

Detuve mi bocado para mirar sorprendido a Carmen

-Verá cuando estuvimos en su subconsciente vimos un árbol de lo más peculiar.

Mientras Carmen continuaba hablando yo me ponía cada vez más nervioso, estaba a punto de comprometernos a todos en el mismo problema.

-¿Un árbol? –Dijo Lorenzo

-Sí, un árbol que tenía un fruto amorfo y traslucido, cuando lo vi me acerqué a él y dentro vi un montón de colores chillones un torrente agua turbia.

Salvo Carmen y yo todos en la mesa echaron a reír, yo miré confundido a Carmen y ella me guiñó su ojo visible.

-No hay nada de tenebroso en esos árboles, se lo garantizo, Cisco, no puedo creer que no le hayas explicado qué son los pensamientos subliminales –me dijo Lorenzo mientras yo trataba de descifrar el plan de Carmen– Verá señorita, esos árboles son pensamientos que con el tiempo, echaron raíz y crecieron en el subconsciente a tal punto que forman parte de la personalidad del mundano; de alguna forma, los mundanos utilizan infinidad de mensajes ocultos que solo su subconsciente es capaz de percibir para sembrar ideas en sus mentes, el resultado es un fruto que crece en el árbol más vulnerable a estos mensajes, el fruto que describe pertenece a una marca de refrescos, lo he visto en siete de cada diez mundanos que visito en sueños.

-Que fascinante –dijo Carmen con genuino interés, o al menos eso parecía –dígame qué otros tipos de frutos hay.

-He visto de todo tipo, de frutos y árboles; rosas, con formas graciosas, frutos que les dicen en quien confiar, como vestirse, que persona les debe gustar, el tipo de trabajo que deben tomar; admito que esto sí es un tanto tenebroso, pero bueno, ese es problema de los mundanos.

-¿Por qué es tan tenebroso señor Manzinni?

-Porque jugar con el subconsciente de un mundano es algo muy serio, trabajando con creepypasta, de vez en cuando encuentro sueños en los que sus subconscientes son algo digno de una casa del terror, una vez estuve en una mente tan revuelta que encontré dos árboles que compartían el mismo fruto.

-Yo una vez encontré un fruto que compartía todas las ramas del árbol –Dijo Fukoda.

-Yo una vez encontré un árbol que tenía muchos frutos diferentes en las mismas ramas –dijo Takeda.

Comprendí entonces el juego de Carmen, su plan era conseguir información aprovechándose de lo encantador que era su vestido, a veces olvido que se trata de una villana después de todo

-Yo una vez creí escuchar como un fruto parecía estar hablando –Continuó Lorenzo.

-¿Hablando?, eso sí que es peculiar –dijo Carmen.

-Lo sé, quise ir en la dirección que escuchaba, pero el mundano estaba a punto de despertar, así que tuve que correr a la puerta; al día siguiente quise volver a su sueño para investigar, pero el mundano se había quitado la vida antes de la siguiente noche.

-Vaya, eso es realmente triste.

-Sí, la mente de un mundano es todo un enigma, y pensar que gran parte de la población viene de allí.

Mientras Lorenzo impresionaba a Carmen con su gran conocimiento sobre la mente de los mundanos, una banda comenzó a ubicarse en el escenario del salón, no tardaron en estar listos e iniciaron con una pieza de jazz suave, me encontraba terminando mi platillo cuando sentí una mano en mi antebrazo, era Carmen que me miraba sorprendentemente muy alegre.

-Vamos cariño, –Dijo ella– Recuerda que me prometiste la primera pieza.

De pronto sentí como me apretaba el brazo con una fuerza sorprendente y antes de que pudiera decir "Dos pies izquierdos", ya estaba en la pista balanceándome de un lado a otro junto a ella.

-No sabía que te gustara tanto bailar –dije yo.

-Me encanta bailar, sobre todo si es el único lugar donde podemos hablar del plan sin levantar sospechas.

-Hablado del cual, me encantaría conocer.

Mientras decía esto último ella nos dirigió hacía la zona más ruidosa de la pista y me dijo al oído:

-Nos vemos en la mesa en tres horas, y trata de conseguir tantas historias raras con árboles como puedas.

Me le quedé viendo un tanto extrañado y estaba a punto de preguntarle qué se supone que haría, pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, llegó un sujeto que estaba sentado en la mesa principal junto al presidente de la academia y los Yoshida.

-Disculpe mi intromisión, -Dijo el sujeto- pero si no le molesta, estaría enormemente honrado si pudiera concederme la siguiente pieza, señorita.

Carmen me guiñó el ojo y comenzó a bailar con el otro sujeto, yo por mi parte, decidí dirigirme a mi mesa original, pero me llevé una sorpresa al ver que los muchachos ya no estaban, y en lugar de tres tipos alegres y un narcisista, en la mesa solo estaba Arata, el nuevo jefe de Ishikawa.

-Usted debe ser el señor Black –Dijo Arata-, he oído mucho de usted, y no solo de Ishikawa-san, le agradezco mucho que haya podido venir.

-Mucho gusto señor Yoshida –Lo saludé-, su padre y mi mentor fueron buenos amigos, no me lo hubiera perdido por nada.

-Sí mi padre me ha hablado de aquellos tiempos desde que era niño, aunque me sorprende que el señor Rant aún no haya llegado.

-No se preocupe, no vendrá, nunca le gustaron los sentimentalismos, él le comunicará a su padre su apoyo… a su manera.

-Es curioso, mi padre me mencionó algo parecido al momento de enviarle la invitación, aunque no creí que fuera cierto, pero, para ser honesto estoy más emocionado de hablar con usted que con el señor Rant.

-¿Conmigo?

-Oh, no sea modesto señor Black, no a cualquiera le otorgan el premio al mejor independiente, sobre todo en una categoría tan competitiva como lo es la suya, no puedo imaginarme las cantidades de trabajo que debe manejar usted solo, y además otorgarles la dedicación suficiente para reescribir historias que dejen tantos clientes satisfechos.

-No me lo tome a mal, pero no creo haya abandonado la mesa principal para elogiar a la competencia.

-Me descubrió –Dijo él con una sonrisa- Señor Black, estoy decidido a demostrarle a la ciudad entera que no me convertí en el editor en jefe de la editorial Yoshida precisamente porque mi apellido sea Yoshida, y para eso quiero expandir la editorial hasta donde nadie más haya pensado, ¿Le interesaría ser el director de nuestra nueva sucursal en los muelles?, estoy bastante seguro que a estas alturas Ishikawa ya le habrá mencionado algunos de los beneficios que el puesto trae consigo.

-Le agradezco mucho la oferta señor Yoshida, pero debo decir que la razón por la que no trabajo para una editorial es porque tengo un pequeño problema con los jefes.

-¿Pequeño problema? –Dijo Lorenzo sentándose súbitamente- debió de ver a este chico defendiendo sus borradores contra el mismísimo Bardo, ni él mismo podría haber escrito peleas tan intensas.

-Bueno caballeros, no quisiera interrumpir una reunión de camaradas, además hay algunos directivos a los que debo jurarles que no les haré perder dinero, señor Black, por favor piense en la oferta, estaría dispuesto a darle toda la libertad creativa que pueda.

-Le prometo que pensaré en ello.

Arata se despidió y en la mesa quedamos solo Mazzini y yo.

-Disculpa el súbito abandono Cisco, pero creímos que estarías bastante bien acompañado e Ishikawa quería presentarme a algunas de sus clientes, y hablando de compañías gratas, ¿Dónde está tu adorable asistente?

["adorable"]

-No le puede decir que no a su público –dije haciendo un gesto para señalarla en la pista donde estaba, para mi sorpresa ya estaba bailando con otro tipo.

-Así que… la contraste para que ampliara tu visión.

Lorenzo me hablaba en un tono un tanto acusatorio, me limité a beber un trago y le dije:

-Era ella o Ace Hart, para ser honesto lo hubiera contratado a él, pero, Carmen supo cómo hacerse destacar en la entrevista… por méritos, no por cualquier otra cosa que te imagines.

-Tranquilo, no soy Ishikawa, pero creo que disfrutas bastante la idea de pasearte por la ciudad con una linda latina en lugar de un lindo pastor alemán con sombrero.

-Si te preguntan, tú lo dijiste, no yo.

Los dos echamos a reír y chocamos los vasos en señal de complicidad.

-Así que _el capitán_ volvió a la mar, y por la mar me refiero al sueño.

-Sí, a decir verdad, no quería admitirlo frente a Ishikawa, pero creo de verdad me hacía falta volver allí abajo.

-Sabes Cisco, cuando te extraviaste en el sueño de ese mundano todos nos preocupamos por ti.

-¿Cómo supiste qué…

-No eres el único con amigos allí abajo Cisco.

-¿Freddy Krugger?

-No –dijo Lorenzo entre risas- él no. Sabes, cuándo desapareciste no fue un buen tiempo para los auxiliares, sobre todo para los independientes, estuvieron a punto de prohibirnos la entrada a todos, cuando por fin apareciste milagrosamente.

-¿Qué más te dicen tus amigos?

-Me dicen que una pesadilla escurridiza te recibió con los brazos abiertos.

-Vaya, sí que tienes oídos allí abajo.

-¿Puedo preguntar qué sucedió?

-Dejémoslo en que fui atacado y hay alguien que está investigando

-¿Por alguien te refieres a…? –Pregunto Lorenzo chasqueando los dientes

-Tú lo dijiste, no yo.

-Así que, ¿Qué es todo este asunto con los árboles?

Lorenzo estaba mejor informado de lo que podría haber esperado

-Tienes mucha curiosidad en un tema del que nos recomendaron hablar al mínimo.

-Estoy tomando mis precauciones, si es peligroso para ustedes también lo puede ser para cualquiera, un escritor que frecuenta toda clase de subconscientes, por ejemplo.

Sería mejor proceder con cuidado, Lorenzo, es un tipo listo y no quisiera que supiera más de lo necesario, eso si no es que sabe algo que nosotros no.

-Cisco, amigo relájate, como ya te dije, solo estoy tratando de cuidarme; si te sirve de algo, no he bajado en casi tanto tiempo como tú, puedes preguntárselo a Lucien.

-Bien, es bueno saberlo, y si tienes cualquier información interesante sobre los árboles, me ayudarías mucho.

-¿Debo asumir que encontraron un árbol muy extraño en la mente de tu chico?

Asentí lentamente con la cabeza

-Bien, esto es lo que se me ocurre, por lo que escuché los suicidas tienen toda clase de pensamientos revueltos, por lo que mentes inestables, tienen árboles inestables, ¿Recuerdas que te hablé de la fruta que hablaba en el chico que se suicidó?

-Eso es… un buen comienzo

Voltee a ver a Carmen, seguía bailando, pero con otro tipo, imagino que a estas alturas habrán sido varios hombres en una sola canción.

-Déjanos conocer a tu amigo y te podremos decir más del asunto

-El asunto es que a mi amigo le gustaría mantenerse alejado de tus amigos de allá abajo.

La canción terminó y Carmen se estaba despidiendo de un nuevo sujeto.

-Ahora vuelvo.

Terminé mi vaso de whisky de un trago y me apresuré en buscar a Carmen, pero un nuevo sujeto estaba bailando con ella cuando iba a medio camino, no me sorprendía la rapidez con la que conseguía compañero, pero sí me sorprendí un poco al ver que era Arata, me dirigí al baño para disimular mi prisa [y también para ir al baño]. Al salir me vi al espejo y me sentí como un chico de preparatoria que no puede invitar a bailar a la reina de la primavera; salí del baño y me dirigí de nuevo a la mesa donde habían regresado Ishikawa y sus compañeros con más compañía.

-Black, amigo, que bueno que llegas –Dijo Ishikawa, se notaba en su forma de hablar que el whiskey empezaba a hacer efecto- te presento a algunas clientes satisfechas de la editorial Yoshida.

Saludé cortésmente y las chicas me recibieron de una forma muy simpática.

-Les contaba a las chicas de los viejos tiempos con el viejo _Barbardo_ (así solíamos llamar a Rant) –Decía Ishikawa impresionando a sus risueñas amigas- vamos cuéntales de la vez que nos prestó el corsica y terminaste chocándolo.

-Sí _Francis_ –dijo Lorenzo acercándose a una de las chicas- al día de hoy nunca supe muy bien la historia completa.

Carmen le aceptaba un vaso de whisky a Arata, [La reina del baile y el niño rico]

-Verán chicas -tomé un vaso nuevo de una bandeja llena en el centro de la mesa- los corsica no están hechos para correr a altas velocidades, y eso lo aprendí de la mala manera cuando… -Empecé narrarles la historia de cómo obtuve mi primer auto y a medida que íbamos reviviendo el pasado, los vasos de whiskey se acababan, Carmen continuaba bailando con Arata [¿Cómo puede bailar tanto con esos tacones?], una de las chicas me dio su número telefónico.

El tiempo y el whiskey habían pasado, sin darnos cuenta más gente llegó a nuestra mesa, habíamos comenzado brindando por el ascenso de Ishikawa y terminamos brindando por cualquier excusa.

-Brindo por los escritores auxiliares –Dijo una de las clientes de Ishikawa-, porque ellos llenan los huecos que los mundanos nos hacen protagonizar.

-Brindo por los mundanos –Dijo algún otro escritor auxiliar-, porque gracias a ellos tenemos pan en la mesa.

-Brindo por la nueva era –Dijo algún novato seguramente-, que termine con los clichés, y expanda la ciudad a nuevos límites que aún no hemos imaginado.

Todos gritaron salud antes de terminar de un trago su bebida.

-No recuerdo la última vez que te vi tan alegre –Dijo Carmen cuando regresó a la mesa.

-Creo que necesitaba un descanso después de todo –Dije.

Después de un tiempo Carmen me dijo

- _Francis,_ Cariño, ha sido una velada estupenda, pero estoy muerta de tanto bailar será mejor que me retire. ¿Quieres que conduzca tu auto?

-No creo que me quedaré un rato más y…

Carmen me miraba fijamente con ojos alegres y a la vez muy autoritarios, comprendí que no me estaba haciendo una pregunta, o más bien, sólo había una opción para responder esa pregunta.

-Sabes creo que también fue suficiente para mí, te lo agradezco Carmen.

Nos despedimos de todos y fuimos al ballet por el auto, cuando nos pusimos en marcha estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por no quedarme dormido.

-Si por cada vaso conseguiste una pista, ya debes de saber qué es lo que está pasando.

-¿Qué me dices tú, alcanzaste a escuchar pistas en medio de la música, sonriendo a los halagos de Arata? –Me sorprendió escuchar un poco de enojo en mi voz

-¡Oh, que tierno!, estás celoso –Dijo ella mientras me pellizcaba una mejilla- no te preocupes querido, el joven y adinerado Yoshida solo quería saber si estaba satisfecha con mis encargos de reescritura y si no requería los servicios de la nueva sucursal Yoshida en el lado occidental de la avenida 34

-¿No le dijiste que no te han dado papeles en más de diez años?

-No, él y todos los demás creyeron que era una de mis dobles, así que pensé, "¿Por qué dejar que ellas se lleven toda la diversión?", y decidí divertirme un rato con ellos.

-¿Y supongo que la gente es más comunicativa con las dobles?

-Ya lo creo señor choca-autos.

-¿Cómo…?

-Amigo, te diré que no llegué tan alto dejándome emborrachar con cada copa que me ofrecieron en el camino con la esperanza de que terminara en la cama de alguien, y valla que fueron muchas copas.

-Creí que eras de una serie para niños

-De un juego educacional para niños –Dijo corrigiéndome-, y hay muchas cosas que mi biografía no dice de mi –Dijo ella guiñándome un ojo.

-Así que… -continuó ella- ¿Descubriste algo interesante hablando con las amigas del pervertido, además de su teléfono?

-A decir verdad, tuve una charla muy interesante con Mazzini, al parecer está enterado de lo que nos sucedió tanto o más que nosotros

Le conté a Carmen acerca del amigo misterioso de Mazzini, su opinión de los árboles en las mentes inestables, su preocupación por mantenerse a salvo y su exceso de información en mi pasado.

-No me dijiste que estuvieron a punto de prohibir la entrada a la vigilia cuando desapareciste –Dijo ella.

-No lo sabía, me lo acaba de decir Mazzini, al parecer su amigo es alguien de quien deberíamos de cuidarnos.

-Puede ser, aunque me gustaría saber un poco más antes de marcarlo como sospechoso, ¿Es lo único que conseguiste?

-Sí, solo él y tu amigo Arata me hablaron en tu ausencia, quería que me uniera a su próximo monopolio editorial en la ciudad, al parecer le dio el aumento a Ishikawa para impresionarme de alguna manera y no porque Ishikawa sepa negociar.

-Ja, creo que tus celos están mal infundados, al parecer te quiere más a ti de lo que aparenta querer a una doble.

Por alguna razón (el whisky) sus comentarios irónicos no me hacían tanta gracia como usualmente, de hecho, sentía un poco más de enojo cada que la escuchaba sentirse dueña de la situación, me sentía enojado y quería desquitarme.

-Si tanto te gusta la idea de ser doble, ¿Por qué no le hablas a Arata o alguno de los tipos con los que estuviste bailando hoy y te vas con ellos a un hotel de la 34?

Me sorprendí aún más que antes al oírme decir eso, me arrepentí en cuanto esas palabras salieron de mi boca y noté que, a pesar de su humor tan tolerante, mi comentario no le había gustado a Carmen. Tomó una mirada mortalmente seria como nunca la había visto y la enfocó en el camino. Esta vez sí que había metido la pata y por falso que pudiera parecer, era mi obligación como hombre tragarme mi orgullo y disculparme.

-Yo… lo lamento, bebí demasiado y…

No completé mi patética excusa y Carmen salió de la avenida principal y tomó hacia la derecha, a una calle menos concurrida.

-Tu sabes que no pienso así realmente, es solo que me molestó que un hijito de papi se sienta con derecho de venir a…

Carmen giró en dirección opuesta a donde sea que planeaba ir, vaya que debía estar enojada para olvidar el camino a casa [O eso fue lo que creí que pasaba mientras aun había whisky en mi].

-Muy bien lo admito, sí, estaba celoso, hay algo en ese junior que me da mala espina, y de repente te invita whisky como si fuera un galán…

Carmen giró bruscamente el auto hacia la izquierda y comenzó a acelerar, no debería de acelerar en el corsica, lo sabe muy bien.

-¿Quieres véngate de mí desquitándote con el auto, es eso?¡Bien, destrózalo si quieres, pero di algo antes de que nos mates, maldición!

Sin apartar su mirada asesina del camino me dijo muy secamente

-Nos están siguiendo.

* * *

Hola de nevo, aquí MeltedWolf con un capítulo nuevo.  
Este el capítulo más largo que he hecho hasta ahora, me planteé la posibilidad de dividirlo en dos pero sentía que quedaría incopleto si no lo publicaba de esta forma.

De ahora en adelante las cosas comienzan a complicarse para Carmen y Francis, poco a poco tendrán que unir todas las pistas para saber qué está pasando.

Esta es una de las razones por las cuales me alegra haber elegido a Carmen Sandiego como coprotagonista, sentí que una villana que en algún momento fue una de las mejores detectives era ideal para una historia de este tipo.

Espero que no esten muy confundidos por el asunto de "Francis/Francisco", si aún no quedó claro, su nombre real es Francisco, pero la gente comenzó a llamarlo "Francis"; me temo que aún falta mucho para explicar esto en su totalidad, pero es algo que en verdad quieo agregar a la historia y espero que puedan tenerme paciencia con este asunto.

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, me temo que para el próximo capítulo tendré que demorarme más, pero espero que dentro de dos semanas pueda volver a escribir. Recuerden que sigo recibiendo sus reseñas y me interesa mucho saber lo que opinan. ¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
